


Rain And Wet Jeans

by Tilly_Madison



Series: First Times [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been craving more than just the late night kisses that he has been from Louis, before he bolts from the room. All it took was a rainy morning and a bucket of ice water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain And Wet Jeans

Harry lay listening to the rain hit the window, the smell of sweaty clothes and the overuse of Lynx filling his senses with the reminder that he wasn’t at home. That he definitely wasn’t going to be able to deal with anything that was going on below the belt, not when the others had great sense of timing for walking into the room. Turning his head to the left to stare out the window, watching the drops run down the window pane and pool against the wood. 

Sighing loudly and forcing himself to sit up, the thick duvet slipping down his body and pooling in his lap; tenting over his now irritating morning wood. Rubbing his palms slowly down his face and smelling the awful stench that was his sleep heavy body. Stretching and cracking his back, he dragged his naked body out of his bed and shuffled slowly across the room and into the bathroom. Blinking slowly and looking in the mirror, he groaned slightly and grabbed at the soft flesh at his hips. 

Slowly stepping into the shower, all he could smell was Louis body wash. The fresh burst of mint and the tang of lemon, filling his nose and making his cock twitch between his legs. Breathing in the scent, he started the shower and feeling the cold water hit his skin. The smell only seemed to get stronger the longer Harry stood in the shower, he had had to force himself to use his own body wash and not Louis’. Swallowing as he ran his hand down his body, the suds covering his torso and sliding over his hard member; his breath coming out shaky and his body falling forward to lean against the cold tiles that surrounded him. 

His mind was racing thinking about every night curling up with Louis, completely naked but never doing anything more than pressing their lips together and fisting each others hair. Louis always pulled away as soon as he started getting turned on, always fearful of how his body reacted when all he was doing was kissing Harry. 

Harry would always watch as Louis scrambled from his bed, ran for the bathroom and didn’t return for ten minutes. He watched as Louis would walk out, red faced and unable to look over at Harry. While Louis crawled into his bed, Harry would turn his head and look out the window. Looking out at the lights and willing his erection to disappear, but he would end up falling asleep each night dreaming of a night where Louis would stay. Where he would keep kissing Louis and roll him onto his back. Slowly climb on top of him, slipping his body between Louis naked thighs and join their lips; while his hips move slowly against Louis. The rhythm of their hips speeding up, their hearts racing against each others chest and their breaths hot and fast. Until he looked right in Louis eyes groaning his name and cumming between them. 

Harry flicked his eyes open, staring at the cold white tiles he felt his dick leaking heavily onto his soft stomach and biting down hard on his bottom lip, he wrapped his fingers round himself. A breath rushed out of his mouth and forced itself just a quickly back into his lungs, making him choke on the air swirling round the steamy bathroom. 

Shakily he moved his hand up slowly, but he felt so bad getting off to his friend in a way that Louis obviously wasn’t into. But it didn’t stop him dragging his hand wetly over himself, listening to his own loud breathing and slick hand. He listened and heard the bedroom door open, laughing ringing round the room. Louis laughter, it slightly breathless as if he had been running. The groan fell from his lips before he could stop it and he froze completely in the shower. Listening to see if he had been caught but instead he heard the bedroom door being locked and a body fall back on a bed. Quickly rinsing himself off and shutting off the water he stood.

He could hear the rustling off clothes, but that meant nothing. The boys were constantly having to change, with Louis having a thing at the moment for pranks involving water. Licking his lips and slowly dragging his towel over himself, he found he was no less hard than he had been only moments before. His mind still spinning with the thought of having Louis wriggling underneath him. His lips slick with saliva as he kept licking at them. 

Fixing a towel round his waist and moving for the door, he opened it slowly and hoping that it was just Louis in the room. As the door swung open and a gust of cold air hit his chest, Harry hissed and gripped his towel tight in his hand. The shivering body turned to face him and he was hit with the realisation that Louis was standing there. Harry let his eyes roam over the shirtless and somewhat wet form, his jeans undone and tugged apart to show off Louis tight boxers. 

Flicking his eyes up to Louis face Harry smiled, “They get you back then?” he muttered while moving past Louis. Hearing the irritated huff come from over his shoulder and could only imagine the tight pouting face was making. 

“Harry…” Louis huffed and walked over so he was looking over his shoulder, “They poured ice water on me.” Harry sighed hearing the pout ever so obvious in Louis voice making him seem like the younger of the two. So moving to turn round he kept one hand holding tight onto his towel, looking Louis right in the eye and smiling softly. He couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Louis as he shook and his legs were clad in sodden jeans. 

Placing his other hand on Louis cheek, he smiled softly and mumbled, “Want me to kiss you better?” his voice holding strong. Even though he knew there was every chance Louis would brush it off as a joke and laugh; which would simply break him. But instead Louis leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. 

Blinking at Louis face Harry had no idea what to do, was he meant to lean forward and connect their lips or was Louis simply just wanting Harry to hold him. So moving forward Harry raised his other hand wrapping it round Louis waist and pulling him in close. Their wet bodies coming in contact and both of them hissing at the difference in skin temperatures, but not pulling away. 

Harry took a few deep breaths, but soon felt the slide of his towel. Slowly unraveling from around his waist, slipping down over his bum and tickling his thighs. Swallowing he went to pull back from Louis to grab it, although Louis wouldn’t let him move away and only gripping tighter onto Harry as he tried to pull away. 

Harry panicked slightly at the thought of Louis coming into contact with his bare member, he knew that Louis wasn’t ready. Because every time he tried to talk about it, Louis would close in on himself and walk off to spend time with the others. So mumbling into Louis neck, “Let go Louis or I am going to be very naked against you.” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at how fast Louis let go and jumped back, even if he wanted to be pressed tightly against him and well for them both to be very naked. 

Turning his back to Louis and pulling boxers on, he didn’t even care that they weren’t even his. They were two tight over his hips and even tighter on his thighs, his eyes darted to Louis when he made a wheezing laughing noise. He couldn’t do anything but frown at the pure look of amusement on Louis face, his face scrunched up and he couldn’t stop shaking. 

Harry bit his lip, looked Louis up and down and stared at the bed right behind him; knowing that he could get Louis down and on his back. Smirking at Louis and watching his eyes grow, having no clue what Harry was about to do. Harry moved slowly towards Louis, his footfalls thudding softly against the soft carpet and his eyes glued to Louis partially dressed frame. Lifting his hands up, Harry ran full force at Louis and grabbed him round the waist; dropping him on the bed and clambering on top. He didn’t stop himself from straddling Louis and running his fingers over his naked torso, tickling him and causing Louis to squirm and shriek. 

He didn’t stop his fingers moving even as Louis wiggled under him and tried to grab at his hands, even shouting at Harry that he surrendered. Harry couldn’t but imagine that Louis was under him for other reasons. 

It only took this thought for Harry to let up on the tickling and lean over Louis slightly, his hair brushing against Louis forehead as he chuckled softly. Watching louis blink up at him slowly, curl his lip and slap Harry particularly hard on the thigh; still had Harry chuckling at him. He sat up on Louis lap, looking down at Louis red skin and his whole face softened. 

Harry moved forward, resting on his elbows either side of Louis’ head and breathing softly against his lips. Feeling the hot breath mingle between them, he smiled and they leaned their foreheads against each others. Blinking slowly and moving down so his lips grazed Louis, he kissed him again but for the first time where they weren’t both tired and the room wasn’t pitch black and filled with the soft breaths of the other boys constantly in their minds so they didn’t wake the others. Their lips grazed softly, their eyes just cracked open as if they were taking in what the other was feeling through their eyes. 

Harry pressed his lips down harder against Louis feeling the way they shifted slightly against his, the dry drag of them reminding him that it really was Louis that he was kissing and not some boy or girl he had met at a party. It wasn’t till Louis touched his face that he realised that he wasn’t really kissing back, just pressing his lips against Louis. 

Licking at Louis’ lips and breathing deeply through his nose, he really kissed Louis. None of their completely silent, very slow and barely even there kissing. Harry wasn’t holding back deep breaths and soft noises that fell from his lips as he kissed Louis and for once Louis wasn’t either. He was kissing Harry back, he was touching him instead of keeping his hands by his sides and harry couldn’t feel any happier. Louis hands slipped behind his neck and pulled down, forcing their bare chests together and Harry pulled back. Blinking softly and breathing deeply, not wanting to push Louis further than what he was used to because it was always now that Louis would pull back and dart for the bathroom to hide himself away. 

Harry watched as Louis kept a hold tight around his neck, looking up at him with so much confusion in his eyes that harry just didn’t understand. Taking a deep breath Harry sat up on Louis’ hips and bit at his own lips, feeling how slick they were from Louis’. He couldn’t stop the wide smirk forming on his face and the soft slap he got from Louis, warning him that he was embarrassed by him. Moving down Louis legs and placing his hands on the wet denim, he whispered “Can I, Lou?” 

He watched as Louis nodded slowly, his eyes slightly panicked but the trust he obviously felt in Harry shining through. Harry licked his lips as he pulled at the wet denim, trying to pull it down his legs even as it stuck tightly against the skin. He could hear Louis chuckle, most likely at the faces he was making trying to take them off and he tipped his hips up. Which made the way they came off much easier, “You dick.” Harry muttered under his breath while looking right up into Louis eyes and shaking his head slightly. 

Dropping the jeans off the side of the bed, he could safely say he had never been so glad for jeans to soak up most of the water that had soaked Louis in his whole life. He didn’t think he would be able to not cum in his pants if Louis boxers were any tighter or if the white fabric they were made of was any more see through. 

Taking a deep breath he moved up, looking Louis in the eye and grasping his legs, pushed them apart slowly. Never letting his eyes fall from Louis’ even when his muscles tightened and his breaths got a little shaky, he kept their eyes on each others and smiling widely. He moved his body up, sliding between Louis’ thighs but barely touching his skin and balancing all his weight in his hands. He watched as Louis looked down, looking at how their bodies weren’t quite touching and he frowned. 

Harry felt Louis hands touch his sides and move slowly up his sides, fingers touching everything they could. Harry shuddered as the hands, crept over his shoulder blades and dug gently into the skin. Harrys eyes snapped closed as he tried not to let his arms give out and sucking in deep breaths through his nose, his whole body shaking.  
Louis hands pressed against Harrys shoulders, pulling him down slowly against his body and Harry went. He could feel Louis thighs pressed against his hips, his nails digging deep into his shoulder blades and the press of their barely clothed bodies against each other. Harry opened his eyes for only a second before kissing Louis, sucking on his bottom lip and hearing Louis suck a deep breath in through his nose and dig his nails even deeper into his skin. Which to Harrys own surprise made him moan loudly against Louis lips, he only moved one of his own hands to cup Louis face; as to keep him from moving it to much as he kissed him. 

He flicked his tongue out against Louis lips, grinning to himself on the inside, Louis lips only opened a fraction and he simply ran it against the soft wet skin of his inner lip. Just feeling the skin there and tasting the soft metallic taste of Louis mouth, even if it did have the faintest taste of toast in the background. He kept kissing Louis, running his hands through Louis hair and groaning against his lips. 

All he could think about was Louis, how he was wrapped round him and touching him. Taking a deep breath he properly rested his body against Louis. Feeling their chests move against each others and his hips jerked slightly, forcing a whine to pass through his lips. 

But he didn’t expect Louis to react the way he did, pulling his mouth away from Harrys and slamming his head back against the pillow and a loud moan come crashing out of his mouth. Harry blinked as Louis twisted his fingers so tight in his hair, it did nothing but hurt, then pull him down roughly so their lips smashed together. He couldn’t help but feel Louis’ hard against him for the first time, it was making his head spin that he was touching him. 

Pulling Louis hands from his hair, he pressed them down into the pillow and held them down with one hand as the other moved down Louis side, touching his skin and gripping finally at his thigh. Wrapping his hand tightly round the hot skin and pulling it up resting it against his hip, forcing the space between Louis thighs to widen and making it so much easier fro Harry to grind down against him. Taking a deep breath, he rutted his hips up against Louis and watched Louis face. Watched as his eyes fluttered, his mouth opened wide and how his legs would clench against his body. He licked at his own lips watching as each jerk of his hips, made Louis react to him so vibrantly and excitedly. 

Ducking his head down, pressing it against Louis throat and mouthing at the hot skin; smelling the mint and lemon that seemed to constantly fill his senses and make him moan not matter what. He could taste the awful taste of it on his tongue but he couldn’t pull away, he could only suck harder. Wanting to mark Louis up, to make everyone that saw him know that they couldn’t have him this way, no matter what they thought. 

He could feel Louis wrists struggling against his hand, wanting to reach out and touch. He slowly let his wrists go, letting his hand move to reach under Louis back forcing him to arch his back up and the other to tighten even more against Louis thigh. He ground his crotch harder against Louis, but he could feel his body moving so that Louis was pressing against his stomach more than anything. But he couldn’t stop the groans from hitting Louis bruised wet skin, feeling Louis wrap himself round him and even though Louis was still taller than him make Harry feel like he was bigger and in more control than he knew what to do with. 

Grinding his hips down against Louis, he could feel Louis getting closer and closer because he was too. Their groins were pushing against each other and he couldn’t hold back from pulling Louis as close as possible as he tensed underneath him. He forced himself to pull back at watch Louis, watch as his face went slack and his mouth opened wide; not a single sound falling from his lips. But Harry kept looking forcing his eyes to stay open, even as he came in his own boxers. 

It wasn’t till he fell forward his face resting in Louis neck again that he heard the softest of giggles, he smiled against the skin as Louis ran his fingers down his back and rubbed gently against the indents his nails had left. “I don’t know why I was so scared about this.” Louis muttered, his lips grazing Harrys ear. “I really like you Harry, so I am letting you know that this is happening again.” His voice finally showing the tone that he always had when he made up his mind about something. 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, still hearing the rain pour down the window and just as he was about to talk; a fist seemed to go crazy and start banging at the door. Along with the sudden shouting, “If you two are done? Can I come get some clothes?!” And with that Harry started to laugh, but he didn’t even care anymore.


End file.
